


Morning Sunshine

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: Reim spent a moment admiring the other. Xerxes Break, larger than life, seemed so much smaller like this. Here he was not a contractor, no Pandora agent, no fighter. Here, within the walls of Reim's private quarters, he was just a man; the man Reim had grown to love with every inch of his heart and soul.





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226485) by [maddy_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst). 



> A quick something I threw together for good ol' Break's birthday. I don't really know where I was going with this when I started writing and I sincerely hope it doesn't show too much...

It was small moments like this that Reim cherished the most. The light of the morning sun filtered through a crack between the curtains, painting a soft golden streak across the blanket. Xerxes' peaceful expression was enough to make him regret having to get up and back to work - if it hadn't been for the fact that the still soundly sleeping man would have to do the same.

  
Reim spent a moment admiring the other. Xerxes Break, larger than life, seemed so much smaller like this. Here he was not a contractor, no Pandora agent, no fighter. Here, within the walls of Reim's private quarters, he was just a man; the man Reim had grown to love with every inch of his heart and soul.

  
As though he had sensed the other watching him Xerxes stirred, lone red eye squinting to adjust to the morning's brightness. Upon realising that this signaled the start of yet another day of boring meetings and nosy nobles asking unnecessary questions he groaned and scurried closer to the man next to him. Of all days he would have to spend his own birthday in close vicinity of people who thought little of his opinion and even less of his attitude.

  
"Can't we just stay here for the day?" Xerxes' question was slightly muffled by Reim's nightshirt.

  
Reim chuckled warmly. The idea was quite enticing, truth be told. Still, they both had a reputation to uphold, which - much to their dismay - would not maintain itself.

  
"They would come looking for us at some point, I'm afraid."

  
An annoyed huff, followed by sleepy silence. Xerxes was warm in Reim's arms, rarely ever so docile. He could feel him idly tracing patterns across the front of his shirt. Reim bent forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead. He lingered, breathing in the scent of almost ridiculously sweet soap mingled with what was so unmistakenly _him_ that it made his heart ache.

  
"Xerxes?"

"Hmmm?"

  
"I love you. So much."

  
Reim felt the vibration of Xerxes' hum against his chest. It sounded like approval.

  
"Happy birthday."

  
"Why, you actually remembered... Thank you~" He paused, resting close for a moment longer. "...You're going to make me get up even though, no?"

  
"You could spare me the trouble and get up of your own accord for a change, old man," Reim laughed and gently pushed him aside.

  
Xerxes used the momentum provided to roll over onto his back with an overly dramatic sigh. "The _horrors_ you make me go through... unbelievable, Reim-san, who knew you were so cruel."

  
Reim snorted and sat up, then moved to retrieve his glasses from the nightstand. "I'm certain that Miss Sharon seeing you arrive late will result in more cruelty than this."

  
"Now, she wouldn't dare to use her harisen against me on my _birthday_!"

  
Or would she? Xerxes wasn't too sure about that. Begrudgingly he rolled out of bed and shuffled over to the chair over which he had dropped his clothes the evening before. Reim had already buttoned up half of his uniform - not a single hair out of place. Xerxes would have to return to his own quarters before the meeting to slip into his own uniform. Useless, boring formalities.

  
A while later they both stood ready to depart.

  
"Don't forget your cufflinks."

  
"Yes, mother."

  
Reim swatted at him. "And don't forget to be outside at the pavillon at exactly four o'clock this afternoon. I'm not picking you up."

  
"Alright, alright. Whatever it is you have planned, I promise I won't miss it."

  
Reim sincerely hoped so. It would be quite a shame if Xerxes missed his own birthday tea party... especially when everybody had worked together to prepare it.

  
"Good. I'll remember you said that!"

  
"Sure you will, you remember everything..." Xerxes playfully rolled his eye at him and gave him a chaste kiss before sauntering off through the door and down the hallway.

  
Reim stood and watched him disappear around a corner in the distance. All their friends would get together in a few hours to make Xerxes' birthday memorable. Even if Reim would have to drag the man outside by the hem of his ridiculous coat, there was no way he was going to miss this.

  
He loved him. He was determined to make this right.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the ending could technically line up with the tea party Maddy described in the fic I mentioned as inspiration for this one. Could. Doesn't necessarily have to. Linking it anyway because it's cute and you should go read that too.
> 
> As always, shout-out to Maddy for kicking my ass! <3


End file.
